Purple Dust
by Smorsies
Summary: Jack sees purple. Hiccup can't sleep. Rapunzel is terrified. Merida doesn't believe. Eugene is a badass. Old title: Electonis Quattuor. This version is heavily edited with a lot added to it and some changes.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this story was on another account (PaigeySama) it's a pretty old story that was abandoned and now I'm here to clean it up and bring it up to speed.

If you've read Electonis Quattuor, this is the same story, just heavily edited, a lot of dialogue added and things changed. Most of the things stayed the same though. Enjoy!

* * *

Everyone has his or her demons, their inner evil, their inner betrayal, their inner boogeyman. It just depends on how they control themselves.

Being a magical being tended to tempt the weaker willed individual. There was always an evil lurking inside people. Depending on the person, it could consume them.

 **~Merida DunBroch~**

I got it. I finally got it and it's in me hands right now. The paper looked so old. And I couldn't open it. I just stared and stared. Being eleven wasn't the most exciting thing in the world. But gettin' the letter from Hogwarts, somethin' I've always wanted in me life, it's finally here.

Me mum stared at me with a proud smile and me father never looked happier. I was gratified. I would make them proud.

"You're going to be a great witch, Merida." Me mother cooed and kissed the top of me head. I was glowing. Positively glowing with conceit.

"Thanks mum." I peeled back the envelope opening and read me letter inviting me into the most prestigious wizardy school. I would make them satisfied. I would. "I'm going to make a lot of friends." I said smugly.

"That's a good idea."

 **~Rapunzel Corona~**

"I'm not so sure that this is a good idea, Rapunzel…" My whole world seemed to collapse at the simple sentence. Why wouldn't they just hear me out first?

"But mother—" I began, being nearly instantly cut off by my father.

"Your mother is right." My father intervened. My shoulders sagged even more and I looked at them with despair.

"But father—" I started but was cut off again.

"You've been taken from us once, who is to say you won't be taken again." My mother said softly. I straightened my posture, trying to be level with them. They would hear what I wanted to say. They needn't interrupt again.

"Mother. I will not be kidnapped again. You can't let this opportunity slip me by. Please, mother, father. I need to learn. I need to be with kids like me. If you keep me here, you're no better than she was..." I began begging and ended on a softer note. It was a low blow, I'm sure. They just needed to understand that I wasn't going to back down. This was my education!

"…" They exchanged glances and sighed. "We'll talk about it. But don't get excited yet, Rapunzel." She said and I tried to hide my grin and put my hands behind my back and nodded. I quickly slipped out of the room to hide my obvious delight.

I wasn't completely sure if they would say yes, however I doubt they would say no. Comparing them to Mother Gothel probably wasn't the nicest thing to do but they just didn't understand! I couldn't be stuck home all the time. What was the purpose of being free if... I didn't get a chance to be free?

 **~Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III~**

"Yer free at last!" Stoick shouted, extremely loudly I might add. I rubbed my ears and sighed. "I can't believe it!"

"Yeah, great." I unenthusiastically punched the air.

"You don't understand!" He continued to rant and rave about how fantastic it was that I was going to go to Hogwarts. He was more excited than I was.

To be completely honest, I wasn't that excited. You see, I kind of have a crush on this girl… She isn't a witch. So how can I make a move on her if I'm not around?

Yeah you're probably right. Me? Make a move. Hah. Maybe this will actually be better in the end. At least no one will know me there, right? So no mockery?

I doubt it. Unfortunately, there always seems to be mockery when I'm involved.

"… Ya know, yer mother was a witch too." That broke me out of my trance.

"Mom… Was a witch?" I suddenly felt a lot closer to her. A smile on my face and I sat down.

"Yup. A great one too." He nodded fondly. His mood suddenly changed, he looked kinda… sad which is odd for Stoick the Vast.

"What's wrong, dad?" I asked after sitting in several long seconds of silence.

"I can't believe I never told ya." He shook his head at himself. " 'M sorry, Hiccup. You know nothin' bout yer mum."

"No dad, it's fine. It's good. I'm good. All good here." I gestured myself and gave a thumbs up and he smiled.

"Of course yew are. Now, let's see what we need to get, and how exactly to get it because you're going."

 **~Jack Overland~**

"I'm not going." I spat with a scowl and sat on the couch with my arms crossed.

"You're going." North demanded. Cue my scowl deepening.

"I'm not." I looked away from him at whatever object was the complete opposite of him. It was his wall of swords. I began counting them like I normally do when I'm bored. I'm already bored with this conversation.

"You are." He insisted, breaking me out of my concentration.

"I'm not." I argued further, recounting the swords. Why did he have so many, anyway?

"You are!" I flinched at the last scream. He was always so loud...

"I'm not…" I muttered defiantly.

"Don't make me go over there. I will." North threatened and I sighed and sat up on the couch and glared at him.

"Why the hell do I have to go?" I snapped and he sighed, trying not to make the obvious _watch your mouth_ comment he makes at me all the time. It never worked but he usually felt better after saying it.

"Because Jack, you were chosen." I put up my hands and made a noise of exasperation.

"I don't WANT to be chosen. I WANT to stay here and not do anything." I argued and he shook his hand stood up.

"Come with me, Jack." He said softly.

"Is this going to be one of your lame stories about stupid stuff? Because I am not interested." I turned away indignantly again. He walked over, grabbed me by my arm and dragged me away with him.

"Look, Jack. Do you see what that is?" He pointed up and I glowered.

"The moon. Yes. I've seen it once or twice before." I said with my words dripping with sarcasm. North paid no attention to it whatsoever and seemed delighted with my participation. Even participation that was more sarcastic than anything.

"Yes! Exactly what it is! The moon, Jack. There is a man on that moon that decides your fate, and he has chosen yours, Jack. And you're going to that school." North and his Russian accent made me want to punch myself. I was getting so irritated.

"I really would rather not." I admitted, not phased once. North just glared and turned around on his heels.

"You're going. End of story." And the bastard walked away leaving me there spluttering nonsense.

 **~Merida DunBroch~**

Boarding the train was a lot more difficult than I thought. I found meself clingin onto me mum and dad. I didn't want to go anymore. I didn't want to leave. For that brief moment, I felt that I couldn't be happy without them.

I knew I could. Which is why I boarded the train.

Me luggage was quite heavy. I took my archery equipment with me. Hell, if anyone thought I'd depart with all of me bows n' arrows.

"I'm going to miss you, so much." Me mum kissed me on the cheek, I quickly rubbed it off and she laughed.

"Make lot's of friends and make sure to write a lot." I nodded at her and hugged them one last time and got on the train. I found the only empty compartment and put up my luggage. I wondered how long it would take for me to get someone else with me. Maybe we'd be friends. I need those. I just can't believe it. It seems like it was forever ago that I dreamed of this. And now, I just can't believe this is happening…

 **~Rapunzel Corona~**

"I can't believe this is happening!" I was jumping for joy when my parents brought me to platform 9 ¾. I couldn't wipe off my smile. I felt bad for being so happy to leave, but I was so excited to learn and find out more about myself. Things I didn't know without magic. I wonder what I'd be good at, and what I'd be bad at.

Don't think like that! I was going to work way too hard to be bad at anything!

With a look of determination, I almost boarded the bus without saying goodbye to my parents. I quickly spun back around. They looked at me with a look of disapproval and I scrunched up my nose.

"Sorry…" I laughed and quickly threw myself into their arms and enjoyed feeling their embrace for the last time for a while.

"I love you Rapunzel." Without realizing it, I retorted back to my old phrases.

"I love you too!" I said happily. It was such a bittersweet moment I wish I could divulge in it further, I couldn't. I had a train to catch.

"Goodbye guys. I'll write a bunch and I love you so much!" I grabbed my bags, which were surprisingly heavy. I understand why my dad was carrying them now, and I quickly boarded the train with a grin on my face.

It isn't goodbye forever. Just goodbye for a while.

 **~Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III~**

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for a while, huh?" I looked at my dad who for some strange reason was glowing with pride. Maybe he thought I never would amount to anything so was surprised I was a wizard but he's still kinda shocked? Look at me, trying to dissect pride my father showed because it didn't make sense. Is that terrible?

I clung onto my book "Hogwarts: A History" a bit tighter when my dad hugged me in hopes he wouldn't bend the hardcover with his large muscles.

"Oh, Hiccup, yer gonna make me so proud!" He seemed so sure of it too. It almost made me feel bad for thinking I would suck at the school, but hey. Can't all be winners, can we?

"Here's your stuff." He handed me a small luggage bag and I thanked him. He pat me on the head, giving me a look of approval. Certainly a look I had no experience in seeing. He nudged the train and I knew it was time to go.

"I'll miss you, dad." I said quietly. He nodded.

"I'll miss you too, son." He took a step back as if to give me room to grow up, and be a man and walk onto the train. I felt more independent. I'm not entirely sure if I liked that or not. Even so, I smiled at him one last time, made my way to the train stairs and climbed in.

It was surprisingly busy and I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry…" Barely been here for five minutes and already I'm being that terribly awkward presence.

 **~Jack Overland~**

"I don't want to go." I glowered as North easily pushed me through the platform and I held onto my cage for my long-term pet rabbit.

"You're going." He didn't seem to like to listen to me very much.

"You are an awful listener." I voiced with a sigh.

"So I've been told. Now here we are. Go." I wanted to smack him. I hated regular school, what made him think I wanted to go to a magic one? Well, at least I don't have to deal with math anymore.

"I just went on like a hundred THOUSAND times that I didn't want to go." I said flatly and he gave me another push.

"Even for you that's a bit over exaggerated." He said light heartedly and I groaned for a solid 10 seconds.

The train's whistle rang loudly through the crowded area and North looked worried. He grabbed me by my sweater and pretty much threw me onto the train and the doors closed behind me.

If only I stalled him for a few more seconds…

I looked down at the ground and sighed when I realized someone bumped into me. I glared at them.

"I'm sorry…" He was shorter than I was. Not by too much, but he was short. Auburn hair, green eyes, dorky. Not the type of people that I would go out of my way to be friends with. To be fair though, there isn't many people I'd rush to be friends with right now. Way too angry. Is this the teenage angst Tova had been warning me about?

"Just watch it, kay?" I snapped and slid passed him looking into compartments trying to find an empty one so I didn't have to deal with anyone.

Lucky me, the closest I could get was sitting next to a Yeti with red hair.

"This seat taken?" I didn't bother to wait for a response. I threw my things on top and sat down. The girl looked unimpressed. I really didn't care. If she didn't like me, she wouldn't talk to me. All I want is peace and quiet.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but do you mind if I sit here?" I looked up and saw a girl with blonde, braided hair. Oh my god did she have a lot of hair twisted in that braid.

"Go ahead." The girl across from me smiled fondly and blondie blushed and put her things next to the case that was labeled 'M.D'. Blondie's said 'R.C'.

"My name is Rapunzel." She held out her hand to the red head.

"Merida." Then blondie looked my way and smiled.

"What's your name?" She asked politely.

"Doesn't matter." I said flatly and stared out of the window. Rapunzel seemed a bit crestfallen.

"…" I looked up at her and she seemed rather let down. "…Jack Frost."

She gave me a shy smile and extended her arm.

"Nice to meet you, Jack." Her voice was so gentle. I was surprised by the calming effect it had on me. Not that I would let her know that of course.

I shook her hand and she sat down and pulled out a sketchbook. I also noticed she had a green frog on her shoulder. Weird.

"Um… Hi?" I looked up. It was that kid from before. His cheeks were bright red, man he seems to be super awkward.

"Hello!" Rapunzel grinned at him fondly. "Would you like to sit with us?"

"Uh… Actually yeah, that would be great." He smiled nervously and slowly walked into the compartment like we were going to eat him. His luggage made me laugh. 'H.H.H. III' What odd initials.

"Oh you draw too?" Rapunzel leaned over her seat excitedly as he pulled out a sketchpad and sat down next to me. Of course.

"Yeah… I do. Yup."

"That's wonderful! So do I! My name is Rapunzel!" She was excessively eager. I wasn't sure if I found it endearing or not yet.

"Hi… I'm Hiccup." I snorted, and to my defense, so did Merida.

"What a lovely name!" The look on Rapunzel's face showed that she genuinely meant it. She sure is a weird one.

I could safely say that I had a certain dislike for everyone in the cabin. Hiccup was super awkward, Merida kept glaring at me and Rapunzel was really to hyper.

I saw that Merida and Rapunzel were bonding and Hiccup was flipping through his sketchbook and he kept glancing up and sighing.

What was his problem?

Soon the compartment fell into a comfortable silence. Merida was staring out of the window tiredly, Rapunzel was petting her... frog or whatever it was and Hiccup was still doodling.

"So is anyone else excited to go across the lake?" Hiccup asked randomly and Rapunzel perked up. I inwardly groaned at the broken silence and Merida picked her head up from laying on the window.

"What are ya talkin' bout?" She asked and he pulled out his _Hogwarts: A History_ book with a shy smile.

"The first years are transported to the school by boat while the other years get there by thestral drawn carriages. Kinda sad thing is though; you can only see thestrals if you witnessed a death so to a lot of people they look like self-moving carriages." He explained and I frowned. That just seemed depressing.

"Do you know more about these creatures?" Rapunzel asked and Hiccup's face lit up.

"Yes I've been doing a lot of reading on mythical animals. I wanted to read about dragons but... Anyway, they're carnivores and they love the smell of blood. But they're really nice creatures and they hang out in packs. They're also super smart. Especially when they bond with someone, they're able to tell what the rider wants before the rider does."

"That sounds wonderful." Rapunzel smiled warmly.

"Another cool creature is there's a giant squid in the Black lake."

"A giant squid?" Rapunzel repeated and Hiccup nodded.

"How big is giant?" Hiccup shrugged.

"Like really big? I'm not sure it didn't give a weight..." He began skimming through the book again and I snorted.

"There's also centaurs in the Forbidden Forest." I said easily and Hiccup perked up at me speaking for whatever reason.

"I totally read about that. I wonder if one is still a Divination teacher..."

The rest of the train ride consisted of everyone talking about random magical creatures and where they saw them or read about them. Merida's big contribution to that was will o' wisps, which I really didn't even think existed but she was insistent that they helped her on several occasions.

I couldn't express my true happiness once the train finally stopped and we got out. They let the first years have the whole package so we were grouped up into pairs and sent over the lake in boats. I was stuck with Hiccup. I didn't really say much to him but I did watch the way his face lit up at the beauty of the lake.

Wait, wasn't this lake the one he said had a giant squid in it? I looked down at the black water and frowned. Sure hope not.

The boat ride lasted a good 20 minutes and I was surprised by the heightened anxiety I had by being on the water. Of course, if I wanted to I could freeze the water. That was my secret specialty. I'm really good with any kind of ice spells. Then I wouldn't have to worry about a giant squid.

"You ok?" Hiccup asked, wordlessly offering his hand in helping me out of the boat. I nodded.

"Peachy." His lips were a thin line and he gave me a nod and started walking with the group.

"Hey look!" Hiccup pointed and I turned my head and there was a giant tentacle sticking out of the water a few yards away. I guess that answers that question. I had to remind myself that it was a semi-domesticated squid and it actually helped students when they fell into the lake but for some reason it was still unnerving.

"Wow that was so amazing!" I heard Rapunzel gush and smirked slightly. She would be excited about that.

We were brought up the stairs (and by god were there so many damn stairs.) We were made to wait outside the great hall doors. Why was everything so excessively large here anyway?

Seemingly randomly the doors finally opened and we were led inside.

The great hall was huge. A lot bigger than I originally thought it would be although I shouldn't have been too surprised judging by the size of the front doors to the room.

I saw Rapunzel to my left holding her frog and hopping. She looked so excited. Merida had a big doofy smile on her face and she looked so amazed. Hiccup… Well he just looked intimidated. Poor guy.

The plus side to having Hiccup in the compartment on the train, he basically gave a rundown on what happened at the school; Which I totally seemed completely uninterested but I was paying close attention. After all, I had literally no idea what I was walking into.

"It's time…" Rapunzel said with a huge grin. Then they started listing off names.

Rapunzel was the first to go of the people I knew and she practically bounced up. I noticed that she didn't wear shoes either. Odd. I thought I was the only one…

"Ravenclaw!" She gave a bashful grin and giggled and hopped off the chair and was happily embraced by the Ravenclaw house. That surprised me though. I honestly didn't expect Rapunzel to be placed in the smartest house. I guess that was somewhat rude of me to assume she was dim.

Merida was the next to be called up and with a deep inhale; she walked up, broad shoulders and proudly sat on the seat. She had a reason to. She was placed in the bravest house. Gryffindor.

I was the next one up. I couldn't lie. I was shaking with anticipation. I didn't want to be here but this would decide where I would be going for the next few years. This determined my home.

Was I a Gryffindor? Brave, daring and chivalrous? Was I a Hufflepuff? Patient and loyal? Was I Ravenclaw? Where I would be the smartest of my kind, quick witted and ready to learn? Or would I be Slytherin? Known to be cunning and ambitious.

I looked at Hiccup for support and he gave me an awkward smile. I realized that no matter how annoying I thought he was, he was good people. I'd try to be friends with him. I smiled back, shook his hand and shoved my way through the crowd where I noticed their signs of irritation.

I sat on the stool, let the Professor put that ratty old hat on my head and let my thoughts be swarmed by the speech of the hat.

 _"Hmmm… How confusing…It seems that you have the qualities to put you in any house with your bravery, wit and your loyal nature. Something is inside you… Something burning through all of the others. You want to be noticed. You crave attention. Is that a strong sense of ambition I see? Well I certainly can't ignore that…"_

"SLYTHERIN!" At the loud howl of the hat, I searched for the reactions of everyone I've met. Rapunzel just smiled at me and clapped politely. I glanced at Merida. As though she didn't like me before, she was sure to make the distaste for me even more apparent. Hiccup awkwardly smiled at me again. That seemed like enough.

I climbed off the chair and strolled over to the Slytherin table. I hadn't even noticed my plain black Hogwarts tie was now proudly showing the Slytherin colors. I sat next to another new student. He was somewhat creepy. Pale, black hair, black eyes. He looked like a nightmare. Nevertheless, he was the only student to smile at me as if he was very happy to see me.

"Yo." I sported a smirk as I slid into the bench. "Jack Overland." I held out my hand and he stared at it for a minute before returning the gesture.

"Hello Jack. I'm Dusk Black." He smiled and I nodded at his name and glanced up waiting for Hiccup to be sorted.

 **~Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III~**

Yeah. Yeah that's me shaking. After everyone else I was acquainted with was sorted, I just kinda… You know, stood there awkwardly. Really nothing to do…

Okay. I admit it. I am terrified. What if I'm not sorted into Gryffindor? What is my dad going to say?

 _"Oh Hiccup, yer mum was braver than ya! Why do I always let meself be so disappointed in you when I know it's gonna happen?"_

I'm not looking forward to being sorted. I am quite visibly trembling. But I shouldn't, right? Rapunzel didn't freak out she just… skipped. Merida really took it like a Viking. She just strode up there like she was the boss and sat down. Jack, well, he looked like he couldn't give a care in the world. Why am I so nervous?

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third." Oh man. That was my name, wasn't it? I mean who else's name could sound that ridiculous. I actually turned red from all of the chuckles. I put my head down and strode up to the stool, trying my best to present myself like a Viking. I believe I failed miserably but I honestly can't watch myself. I sat down on the stool and winced when the hat was put on my head. And then he started talking…

 _"Why so nervous, Hiccup? You're so afraid of pleasing everyone else you can't think of the one place that will really embrace you for who you are. You're kind, you put others before yourself and no matter what, you stay loyal to anyone who you meet. I know exactly where you belong…"_

"HUFFLEPUFF!" My shoulders sagged.

"Thor hates me."


	2. Chapter 2

This story is just something I'm doing when I have down time so it won't be updated very regularly. I'll try though!

* * *

Chapter two

 **~Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III~**

Everyone made their way to the dorms, and I felt miserable the entire time. I really didn't have much of anyone to talk to. This is why I would have much preferred being placed in a house with someone I had already met. Rapunzel would have talked to me, so would Merida. Heck, even Jack would be standing next to me. Although it seems he's already made a friend so he's way ahead of me…

Not that I was much too excited to come here in the first place, but now I'm even more miserable. My mother was a Gryffindor and I come here being all Hufflepuff. That name even sounds lame. And it's even alliteration with my name. Hiccup the Hufflepuff. Ugh. Odin, please tell me this is a dream. By dream I mean nightmare…

I felt awkward getting settled in with my new dorm. I felt like the first years actually had bonding time and here I was… not being bonded.

"Hi!" I turned to my right and I saw a kid who grinned very… very enthusiastically. It looked like it hurt to smile that much.

"Hello…" I gave a small awkward wave.

"My name is Russel!" This kid still had all of his baby fat, clearly. He looked to be of Asian descent, had black hair, brown eyes and right now, the brightest smile I've ever seen. Which was saying something because Jack had a pretty bright smile when he wanted to.

"I'm Hiccup." He laughed at that and I sighed. "No, I'm being serious. My name is Hiccup." I insisted and he shrugged.

"Cool name." He admitted and I can say I was decently surprised. I had never received a complement on my name… ever.

"Come to the basement, first years! You will be assigned to an upper classmen that will help you learn about how stuff operates here at Hogwarts." Well this was interesting. Plus, I'm pretty sure I've read enough of Hogwarts to teach my own class here, not exactly sure what anyone could teach me.

Everyone got up and went to the basement, which I suppose is our common room. I felt rather… peaceful in the room. We had several sofas, there was mostly just plans askew and the room was rather large. They say that yellow is a cheerful and warm color. However, it strains the eye. I guess the room being copper was slightly better.

I was approached by a fellow Hufflepuff. He was tall and lanky with curly brown hair. He smiled at me awkwardly and waved.

"Hi, I am your mentor. My name is Linguini and I am a third year." He introduced and quickly doing the math in my head, I concluded that he was either 14-15. I smiled at him, finally, someone who had an odd name like me.

"Hi, I suppose that makes me an apprentice. My name is Hiccup." We nodded at each other and then stared around awkwardly. Well this just wasn't going to work if we were both socially awkward…

 **~Jack Overland~**

Since the Slytherin common room was located under the lake, it was rather cold. The fireplace was lit and still I saw people shivering even in their robes. Looking out the window, I could make out shapes of what seemed to be fish swim by. A few first years took a few steps away from the window, looking at it nervously.

"Pansies. I don't know how they got sorted into Slytherin…" Dusk scoffed and I had to agree, even if I were afraid I wouldn't walk away from the window with everyone here. That's just screaming to tease you.

"Alright everyone. Listen up. I want a straight line and go." I feel like everyone rushed to meet this person's commands but Dusk and I kind of shuffled a bit. This person was rather large. Not fat, just very big and built. He had an oval face and his hair was really short and brown.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. You guys are clearly the best, being sorted into Slytherin and all…" A few people shared smirks. "… but don't think that makes you better than your upperclassmen. I am Slytherin's prefect, you will obey what I tell you and you will be very happy here indeed."

"My name is Buzz, and I have been informed that I need to do some 'getting to know your fellow classmate' bull or whatever so just get to know at least two people and I can move on with my life. Go." He turned around, everyone looked around awkwardly and I sighed. Time to bring out the fun…

"Hi guys. My name is Jack Frost and I like the cold weather." I announced loudly. "So it's a good thing I got sorted into Slytherin because there isn't a lack of that around." I tried to joke and a few people let out nervous laughs. Sheesh, was everyone so tense because they were new? I sat on one of the couches in an attempt to make things cozier. Dusk followed suit.

"My name is Dusk Black and I like darkness so I suppose it's also a good thing I was sorted in Slytherin because we're in a dungeon and I can barely see any of you." I gave him a subtle fist bump and he smirked at me.

"I'm Dash Parr. I'm a speed demon and I suppose it's a good thing I got sorted into Slytherin because I always come in first." He bragged and I couldn't believe the arrogance but he seemed somewhat funny. He also sat down on the couch.

I turned to face them and smiled.

"How are you guys doing today?" There, I knew two people.

On the first day of classes and already we were lost. After breakfast, Dusk and I decided to walk around and try to find places on the map we were given and wound up getting lost. So now, here we were wondering around, looking for Herbology. What a dumb class to even get put into.

I was pulled out of my thoughts and frustrations by a consistent thudding noise that could only be the sound of someone running behind us. I turned to be met with Dash. He didn't seem even slightly out of breath and it looked like he was hauling over there. He leaned over and glanced at the map for a moment.

"Well I don't suppose with all the magic we could get a 'you are here' pointer to make things easier, huh?" He had a very good point. I wonder if I could charm the map to do that. First I'd need to learn charms other than ones to make things cold, though.

I glanced up and I'm glad I did. I noticed Hiccup was in front of us. He was a Hufflepuff so that means he's practically raised in the greenhouse. It must be my lucky day.

"Hey Hiccup!" I called and Dusk and Dash stared at me confused.

"Why are you talking to him, he's a Hufflepuff?" Dusk asked quietly. I ignored him. Were we really going to start this whole house rivalry already? What matter's if he's a Hufflepuff? Yeah, let me not talk to someone who could potentially help me because he's in a different house. No thanks, I'm not that much of a bigot. I'm not even a bigot, actually.

"Who names their kid Hiccup…?" Dash added, and I ignored him too. Secretly though, I wondered the same thing. I'd have to ask him one day.

He turned around, surprised to hear his name. When he saw me, he gave me a thankful grin, for some reason. I'm not exactly sure why. He walked over to me and I smiled at him.

"Uh, yeah, Jack?" He asked and I flipped the map over.

"I have no clue where the hell the Herbology room is. Actually I know it's right there but I don't know where I am." I said with a sigh and he gave me a grin.

"Well luckily for you, I know exactly where that is. I'll show you." For someone who was walking by himself, he sure was glowing with pride now. It was kind of sweet, being happy that he could be helpful. And kind of sad too.

"Thank you Hiccup, you're the best." I said very thankfully and he turned pink.

"Thank you. I have never heard that before so thanks." He nodded and I could tell Dash was going to make a comment so I elbowed him and he glared at me. I didn't need him ruffling feathers already. I was finding it strange that already I was sticking up for someone I didn't know. Hiccup was just like this hopeless cat that you found on the side of the road and wanted to take care of because everyone else was mean to it and you just want to show it affection. Which is a really weird thing to think about, wow.

Dusk was getting impatient when he looked at his watch and noticed we'd been walking inside the castle for 8 minutes with not apparent doorway to get outside, where the greenhouses were located. He rubbed his temples in annoyance, wondering why we were following another first year to begin with. He finally snapped and I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Where the hell is this place, Narnia? Do you even know where you're going?" He asked Hiccup. Hiccup's face burned red and he nodded shyly without turning around.

"It's just outside here…." He opened a door, which didn't even look like a door. It was where a statue stood. We walked through we were standing in front of the greenhouse.

"Thank you very much Hiccup. I'm sorry if we made you late to your class." I apologized, trying to amend where Dusk rudely butted in and made him uncomfortable. He shook his head and showed me the textbook he'd been holding.

"I'm in this class too so don't feel bad." He smiled timidly, ducked his head and quickly walked away.

"What was that about? He was helping us. No need for the attitude." I was surprised at my scolding tone. Who did I turn into? North?

"I'm sorry I was getting impatient." I rolled my eyes and we strode into the Herbology class.

I was rather surprised to see Rapunzel there. I thought only two houses had the same class together but I guess everyone was here. Rapunzel was standing next to Merida and Hiccup looked rather relieved to see them and quickly joined their side. Rapunzel smiled brightly and hugged him. He looked so shocked.

"Who is that?" Dusk asked, wide-eyed and I noticed that he was staring at Rapunzel.

"Why? Do you like her?" I teased with a grin and he gave me a look and just continued to marvel at her. I mean, I could see why. She was very pretty and all. I just felt like he shouldn't be gawking at her. I gave him a sideways look and nudged him. "You're drooling. And that is Rapunzel. I met her on the train. I'm not exactly sure that you'll be able to handle her. She's very excitable." I noted and Dusk looked at me very seriously.

"Can you please introduce us?" He begged and Dash chuckled.

"Yeah yeah." I made a very over-dramatic sigh, which was completely wrong because I actually DID want to talk to Rapunzel and I was rather bummed out that Hiccup ran away from me. Even though I was mean to them before I guess I found an appreciation for them in a way… Not Merida. She's glaring at me again. What did I do to her?

I walked over and gave the trio my best smile.

"Long time no see." I said sweetly and Rapunzel beamed. I guess she thought I'd forget about her after I was sorted into Slytherin. She quickly hugged me and I could feel Dusk's jealousy behind me. For whatever reason it made me laugh to myself.

"Hello Jack!" She said softly and Hiccup looked surprised that I was there. "Who are your friends?"

"Oh, these guys? Well this is Dash." I pointed and then I wrapped my arm around Dusk and brought him closer. "This is Dusk." Hiccup gave me a suspicious look, which is strange because that's usually Merida's job… Oh wait. Merida reapplied for her job and got hired it seems…

"Nice to meet you guys. Are you going to stay with us the whole class?" She asked and before I could even answer, Dusk blurred out a yes that was said way too quickly to be considered smooth. I rolled my eyes and Dash gave him a look and he turned a cute little shade of pink. Hiccup narrowed his eyes.

When class started, we had to stand around the table so in the order we had Dash was to my left, Hiccup to my right, then Dusk, Rapunzel and Merida.

"So do Hufflepuffs have a super-secret advantage in this class?" I murmured to Hiccup to distract him from Dusk talking to Rapunzel. I don't know why he looked so bothered.

"No such luck." He retorted and I chuckled and looked at him. He smiled slowly at me then looked down.

"Too bad, here I thought having a friend in Hufflepuff would make me automatically pass. I'm reconsidering this friendship." I teased and Hiccup blushed slightly, probably because I outright said he was my friend. I could see why it shocked him, I hadn't been the nicest. Honestly though, I kind of like Hiccup.

"Wow, that was the fastest I've ever ruined a friendship. That's got to be like a record or something." He said with a slight roll of his eyes, I grinned at him.

"I'm here for setting records. I'm glad I could be of service to you." He scoffed.

"Oh yeah, you're so helpful." He drawled sarcastically. I kind of like this Hiccup. He's not all awkward, he's got a bite to him.

"I've been told I'm actually the most helpful person ever." I lied cockily and he gave me a look of disbelief.

"Who in their right mind would lie like that so easily?" I frowned at him and shook my head.

"No lies. Just the truth. You don't have to be sour about it because you weren't named most helpful person ever in the record book. Fastest friendship ender, maybe, but not most helpful ever." Before Hiccup could retort, the teacher began talking. Instead he just frowned at me but the look in his eyes said _this isn't over_. I grinned, I hoped not.

 **~Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III~**

At the end of class, people broke up and started packing up to leave. I didn't exactly know what to do right now. Jack was being… oddly friendly. I thought he hated me but good thing he doesn't. I'm pleasantly surprised to have what seems like a budding friendship.

Ha-ha. Budding. Like flowers. It's funny because we're in Herbology… Yeah I'll shut up now.

I don't like Dusk. I don't like him talking to Rapunzel. From the look on Merida's face, she didn't like it either. I think he's shady.

Ha-ha. Shady. Like Dusk Black. It's funny because that's his name… Yeah I really need to stop humoring myself, I'm actually pretty positive it isn't healthy.

"Did ya see that?" Merida said with an annoyed look when class was dismissed. She nudged Rapunzel being heavily hit on by Dusk.

"Yeah it's weird. I've never seen someone so young lay it on so thick." I replied and Merida glared at me. "Yeah, I know. I don't like it either. He seems like he's up to no good."

"I agree. And I think Jack is to blame. I mean, look at him. He's enjoyin' it." Merida said with narrowed eyes. I had to disagree with her. Jack was one of my only guy friends… Kind of. Are we friends? I digress.

"No actually I don't think Jack is the bad guy here. He isn't even paying attention." I defended quietly and Merida shook her head.

"Somethings not right about him." She insisted and I sighed and shrugged.

"Well maybe but I can't exactly say I am the Czar for judges of character." I admitted and she didn't respond. We saw Rapunzel nod at Dusk, smile, wave and walk over to us.

"What was that about?" Merida asked with a smile. Seems she's being buddy-buddy now. I probably shouldn't blow her cover then.

"What was what about?" Rapunzel looked honestly confused.

"Him." I pointed out bluntly. "He has a crush on you. And we were just wondering what your feelings in retaliation were." Merida elbowed me. "Ow. Why would you do that?"

"So? Since Hiccup is very… charming, come on. Tell us." Merida smiled and Rapunzel looked confused again.

"I don't think he likes me. He didn't say it." She admitted softly and even I could face-palm right now. She's denser than I am.

"He doesn't have to say 'Hey, I want your children' to like you, Rapunzel." I said blankly and Merida elbowed me again.

"Ah, again with the elbowing." I rubbed my arm and she ignored me.

"It was nice seeing you guys. See you later." Jack waved and I quickly waved back with a forced smile. How do these friendships work? Am I supposed to smile at him like this? Does this indicate friendship? This is why I don't have friends. "Hiccup what are you doing?"

"Waving goodbye?" I offered and he smiled at me, how were his teeth that white?

"Well it's kind of creepy, you don't have to smile like that. I'll see you later." He winked and walked out with his Slytherin friends. It was awkward to say I stared at him leave but it was just... strange. The concept of making friends, I couldn't understand it. I've been alone most of my life and I'm surprised I have two girls on either side of me willing to call me a friend of theirs. Now a guy wants to be my friend too? It's a nice feeling, just one I'm not very used to.

"Hey Hiccup!" I turned and I was pleasantly surprised to see Linguini. I smiled at him and waved myself.

"Hey. What's up?" He finally made it to my side and he was breathing a bit heavy and when he caught his breath he smiled.

"Quidditch." He said proudly.

"…gazuntite?" He laughed and shook his head.

"No. It's a game. Were you raised by muggles or something?" He chuckled and put his arm around me and led me to a field.

"Um… Sort of. But where I live, there are a surplus of dragons if that means anything." Linguini looked impressed.

"You ride them ever?" He asked and I smiled proudly.

"No? Who would do that? They're aggressive and violent. You couldn't get near them if you tried. Although I would absolutely love to ride one. It sounds super fun."

"Well then, you're going to love this. It's a flying game…"

The game seemed rather straightforward. All except I don't know if I'd like flying around on a broom. Never being in the air tends to set the bar for which height you deem to be acceptable to be off the ground. I'm comfortable maybe 10 feet in the air, that could be stretching it a bit too. How did they expect me to up and ride a broom?

"Well anyway, why are you telling me this? I thought first years couldn't really join sports." I asked and he shrugged.

"They can try out for sports, but it's unlikely they'll be picked."

"Please don't tell me this is recruitment. I don't even know how to fly a broom."

"Yet." He grinned.

Flying class. How very appropriate. I hadn't even noticed it was anywhere in my schedule. This was perfect though. I got to see all of my friends, and Jack. Jack was my friend though, right? I'm just going to give myself this one. He's my friend.

Jack looked rather cocky in this. He held a huge smirk when the teacher was going over the rules involving how to mount a broom. Rapunzel looked scared and Merida looked so excited. She was bouncing up and down.

"What if my hair gets caught in the broom…?" Rapunzel asked me softly. She could. I mean, her hair was always in a braid. The broom could easily slide through her hair and get tangled in it.

"I doubt that'll happen." I assured out loud. Now that I think about it, it is a definite possibility. I'm not going to worry her with that though.

"Now I want you to put your hand over your broom and say 'up'." Our professor instructed. Of course Jack put his hand over his broom and barely had to do anything. It was in his hand. I had a harder time.

"Up." I demanded. It laid there unmoving. I frowned. "Up." I repeated myself. "Oh you.." I glared. "Up! Up I say!" Jack was staring at me and laughing. I blushed and turned away. "Thanks, now you're making me look silly." I huffed and then realized I was talking to a broom.

"Come on, Hiccup. Put a little umph into it." Jack called and I sighed and stood up straight and tall.

"Up!" Absolutely nothing happened. Odin really hates me.

Merida had her broom and Rapunzel just stared at hers. She didn't want it to come up. She just looked at it as if was going to attack her. Her hands were held to her chest and she was frowning. I felt kind of bad.

"Rapunzel." I called and she looked over to me. "Don't worry. You'll be fine. I promise." I held up my hand and she smiled at me and very carefully put her arm out. She was shaking.

"U-up." She said softly. I smiled. She was more pathetic at this than I was.

"Rapunzel." I scowled. It was Dusk. She looked up at him and he smiled sweetly and held his hand over his broom. "Let's do it together. Deep breath." She followed the instructions. "Hand out strongly. Stand tall. Now time for authority. Up." His broom very easily flew into his hand. Of course it did. Why wouldn't it?

"Up." Rapunzel copied and it shuffled on the ground but didn't move. She looked distressed. At least her broom did something. Mine still laid stagnant on the ground. Damned broom. Someone probably put a spell on it. Yeah, that's what it was.

"Again."

"Up!" There we go. She got it. She looked so proud. I wish I could've helped her but I can't even get my own darn broom up.

"Up." I looked at my broom and it still didn't move. "I'm calling out on this broom. It's rigged." Jack placed his broom down and walked over to me.

"Let me show you." He said with a grin. "Up." Yup. His hand now contained my broom.

"I demand a new broom. Mine is prejudiced against me." I called and Jack laughed and motioned for me to try his broom.

"Um… Up?" Jack shook his head at me.

"Come on, Hiccup. Like you mean it. Picture it in your head.

"Up!" And what do you know. It flew up. I smiled at Jack, he smiled back.

* * *

Okay, as I said when this story was posted for the first time, can you guess who the first couple will be? (It isn't HiJack) It involves either Hiccup or Jack though. First person to guess the right ship gets a one shot of any pairing of their choice!


End file.
